Beginnings
by TallyInTheGreen
Summary: A collection of what occurs once Naruto takes Fukasaku's proposal. Where he and his companions grow and learn to deal with the growing threats and budding hormones. Post Naruto Shipuuden 406.


Back again with a new story in hand, everyone. However, before reading this and _maybe_ (hopefully) expecting more, I would like to let you know this story was originally a one-shot but, the longer I think about ow to end it, the more time I spend away from finishing the other chapters to other stories. So, I'm putting this out as the first chapter to a new story that will be here until I set a firm understanding to it. If I really like it, I'll keep going **(hopefully with the help of a BETA reader)**. If not, I'll just take it down and fix it.

I was going to post this some time _BEFORE_ Naruto Shipuuden Chapter 406 but, I got preoccupied with other stuff (like Neurolysis and Selfish and Scandalous) and reading some very interesting novels and rereading the Harry Potter series! So, yeah.

This is just the tester or beta chapter, probably will change as soon as I have at least eight chapters of one of my other NaruHina stories. And, I didn't really edit this so, don't go off on me with whines that it wasn't perfect. You can tell me in a review, just not like... in a mean or _in your face_ sort of way.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Are you ready, little Naruto?" Fukasaku asked tentatively. Watching the blond teen gape relentlessly, fear reeling through his thoughts brought the memory of the day years ago. The whiskered youth, innocent, carefree, and unknowledgeable reminded him of little Jiraiya when he had begun training him, teaching the boy the Sage Techniques. The boy—cocky and foolish—had, for once, shut is large mouth; he was disturbed by the development in information. Eventually, little Jiraiya had accepted his duty, accepting Fukasaku and Gamabunta's teachings. Knowing little Jiraiya's mature and calm act against fear assured the frog that Naruto would do the same.

He and his old student were very much alike.

And he did; the boy's uneasy frown disappeared as his haughty, smug demeanor plastered upon his youthful features. As sure as Fukasaku had been of Jiraiya's power and strength, Naruto's grin gave him hope in his future successes. Within no time, little Naruto Uzumaki, the child of prophecy, would prove himself.

"Proceed, Fukasaku," said Gamabunta, grunting loudly, his voice booming; Naruto's attention had been grabbed when the King of all frogs chuckled at his antics.

The elderly, wise frog nodded and leaped toward the blond. He expected a small jolt of surprise to course through little Naruto and, thoroughly thrilled, received it. Naruto flinched in the slightest manner, hiding it roughly with a forced cough.

Ready yourself—" Fukasaku warned, aiming to play with his student, "—this might hurt."

As of ten, all of Gamabunta's children had left, returning home to wait for a call. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu had foolishly stayed behind, hiding behind rugged bushes, waiting to watch as Naruto, their favorite plaything, died. Fukasaku wondered whether Gamabunta had purposefully ignored their presence. He wondered whether the two could be of some help with little Naruto, then, thought second upon it remembering that they careless.

He smile at the blond as he began the process—the boy paid attention in hopes he'd learn how he collected natural energy, but, tensed suddenly, frowning. Fukasaku knew Naruto realized would not understand the ways and the forms, the train of thought that made up the Sage Techniques. Even with the boy's attention set to his hands, no trace of a seal could be formed.

"Lay down," commanded the frog. His webbed fingers spreading apart with every swipe at the air: building up the natural energy came easily as a clear shimmery of chakra-like substance formed at the tips of his right-hand fingers. Even thought it had been years since the first time Fukasaku had set his mind to the power and chakras of nature, it still sent shocking surges through his small body.

Once little Naruto obliged and lay on the dirt floor, the frog jumped upon the boy's chest and hummed sorts of incantations and created seals before slamming his webbed fingers upon the youth's forehead.

Fukasaku gazed down into little Naruto's cerulean eyes as they widened and faded to grey; the boy's gasping breath dwindled as a sort of sharp pain ended. Naruto's eyes closed…

"Let's take him to the sanctuary," said Gamabunta. Summoning a human sized frog, the King ordered him to carry Naruto, following them.

The journey to the mentioned sanctuary took only a matter of minutes as the three leapt through the air effortlessly; below the treetops, the ground in the surrounding forest was even and surprisingly smooth. Travel was shorter than it would have been if little Naruto had been _alive_, for lack for better terms; his incapacitation worked in the frogs' benefit.

Swooping in, a tiny blue bird rested on the boy's back, pecking at his shoulder gently. The sunlight swooned in and out as Fukasaku, Gamabunta, and the summoned frog sped under large canopies of greens, browns, and other forest life. Finally, Fukasaku stopped: Gamabunta sat, gazing into the deep waters of a large pond inches away.

The summoned jumped to Gamabunta's side, asking whether to drop the boy onto the floor (never intending it to sound bad) or plunge him the body into water. The king grunted and the summoned nodded, understanding to do the latter.

Fukasaku peered into the crystal-like water and watched little Naruto's body sink further and further toward the bottom of the pond; eyes closed, face still—how it amazed him. It would only be a matter of minutes where they would spring back to their joyous, exuberant, animated selves.

How long ago it had been since he had been there with his previous student. Years, decades ago…. Even so, the frog remembered the events of that day quite clearly, as though it had been just yesterday; little Jiraiya had proven a difficult one, having no recollection as to _why_ he had been _killed_. He had feared the he and Gamabunta had killed him and somehow brought his back to life, to torture him. Little Jiraiya had not trusted them. How it made him laugh. Naruto was sure to give them a few laughs upon his awakening.

It would be incredible if he woke with a new drive or an understanding of something. If that were the situation, grasping the concept of the Sage Techniques could, and would, come easier to little Naruto. Fukasaku expected much from him but if little progress was made today; the following day would mark a second stepping stone on the child of prophecy's life.

A distant crow beckoned, and in reaction to the reverberating caws against the earth floor and forest trunks, small bubbles rose up, disturbing the pond's glassy surface. Ripples crashed smoothly at the water's edge: where water met earth, the mending of two elementals breaching boundaries, merging into a muddy, shoddy existence of life. Lily buds popped their tiny heads from the waters surface, readying to grow further, to reach a potential other plant life had acquired, and, as drew his eyes away from the scenery, glancing at the surrounding life around momentarily, Fukasaku suppressed a smile.

Cerulean, half-lidded, stared up from the depths of the waters, unaware that its carrier would be in dire need of air in no time, lungs screaming for help. Then, a flash of life grazed upon the pooled surfaces of little Naruto's eyes; Fukasaku smiled leisurely as the blonde struggled up to the outside, the glass-like surface breached with disturbance.

-- -- --

He understood _everything_. His head was clear and everything he had ever questioned or doubted became clear. Naruto could not understand how but he knew it had to do something with Fukasaku and his natural energy. But, that did not matter as much as to the new outlook he had. Naruto did not know how much he had changed or understood but he was eager to find out.

Then, looking ahead, he saw Fukasaku and Gamabunta. He grinned roguishly and trudged out of the water. Happy, somehow, Naruto ignored the fact he was completely wet. His clothes stuck to him uncomfortably but made no attempt at asking them whether they had thought of taking his clothes off before they decided to plunge him into water.

Sun was shining and birds were chirping, the surroundings of nature struck him and he stopped walking. He gazed up into the green canopy where light protruded unevenly. A cool breeze brushed by him, eased his mind, and gave his sensei's question a meaning he might have lacked understanding before the whole _ritual_ thing, whatever it was (he would surely want to ask Fukasaku about what they had done to him).

"You think you can beginning learning and living without a clouded mind?"

* * *

_Author's Notes: _I need a BETA reader for this one. Maybe one that can help me with ideas and the logic behind the ideas and such. I'm really no good at making stuff up that sounds like real (in relation to Naruto series). I'm no Kishimoto. So, if you want to BETA read for me, PM me. I'll be sure to take everyone into consideration and then choose someone I think may be able to help me.

Thanks for reading! Now, review with suggestions/comments/flames/whatever!


End file.
